Unforgivable Love
by Ludra-Jenova
Summary: A new Shengongwu has been detected in a strange place, seems like Raimundo and Jack are related with that place...what will happen to them and their feelings?...::SLASH::...::RaiJack::... Chapter.2 Suspended
1. Fallen to

* * *

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥**"Unforgivable Love"**♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥  
**By LudraJenova**

* * *

**♥†††Ludra's Notes†††♥**

Hiya!!!! nOn, well I'm here writing this fic n-n, different that my others ones because this is in English and 95 of my fics are in my native language....SPANISH!!!! nOn. Yeah!!! I'm a Spanish speaker n-n, but like I love this show, I want to do a fic, yeah!!!, of course that I'm doing this because I know if I write this in Spanish no one will read it, there isn't fics of Xiaolin Showdown in Spanish T-T buaaaaaa...whatever...

Well as I'm still learning English, maybe the fics wasn't written correctly, so please don't bother hehehehehehe n-nU, I only hope that my fic can be read without many problems XD. Anyway, I used a dictionary and also a program translator n-n, yeah!!!! They're so horrible!!! But they help you so much when you forget a word, two o three n-nU hehehehehe...so please don't kill me!!! XD

By the way, I'm doing this fic because there aren't so many fics of this pairing: Rai/Jack, the only ones I found were these:

**"What would happen if"_ by DC13_**

**"Why him?" _by DeathRealm_**

**"Caves of the Heart" _by DC13_ (again XD)**

**"Desired Wishes" _by Haunted Flower_**

...I think that's all n-nU...well those fics are great!!! And I get some example of each one to do this fic, hey!! Don't worry I didn't stole nothing!!!, I'll never do that¬¬, the problem here is get the idea in English, because I see the XS in Spanish, so there're a lot of word changed, thanks to God they don't made the translation like a common Mexican speaking, only few words n-nU...

**Ok, so the disclaimer: **I don't know why I'm doing this, because almost all my fics I never put a disclaimer, but well... I don't own Xiaolin Showdown neither the characters, I'll love if I do...u-u

**Ok then, now the WARNING:** This is a Slash fic, so if you don't know what it is, Slash is for a pairing of two men, the equal of yaoi in anime, but here is in cartoon; M/M, gay, homosexual relationship, etc. So if you don't like it, please go out and find something with your likes. I don't mind if you complain of this, I warning you!

Do you think that I'm done? Of course not! Here is the symbolization:

**"........."  
****These ones are when someone talks**

_These ones are when someone thinks_

«............»  
These ones are to make more emphasis in a word or sentences.

And that's all by now n-n, well...now here is the fic!!!!

* * *

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ Enjoy it! ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

L.M.N

* * *

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥†††•†††♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

The day was beautifully illuminated; the chosen ones were training or something like that.

Raimundo was playing soccer with Omi, while Clay improved his abilities with the rope as an entire cowboy, and Kimiko speaking for cellular, a normal day in the Xiaolin temple.

**"Hey guys, don't you think that already passed long time since a Shen-gong-wu was activated"** Raimundo said while it controlled the ball and deceived easily at Omi.

**"You're right Rai"** Kimiko responded at the time that she kept her cellular. **"It have been long time since we don't know nothing of a Shen-gong-wu"**

**"Yeah! It has been weeks!"** Clay screeched.

**"My friends don't worry, I am for sure soon one will appear"**

The little one said moving away from the goal toward where Clay and Kim were, seeing that, Raimundo ran immediately and with a very good kick, the ball entering in the net.

**"Gooaal!"**

**"Awww! That was not fair Raimundo"** the monk claimed.

**"Ha, you should never go away of the goal in a soccer match Omi"** he mocked

**"Hey, all of you!"**

All turned when hearing the Dojo's voice.

**"What happen Dojo?"** Raimundo asked.

**"I have detected a new Shen-gong-wu!"**

**"Wow! Great!"**

The boys celebrated, finally after a long wait, they will go to get those Shen-gong-wu again, the boring period had finished.

**"What kind of Shen-gong-wu it is?"** Kimiko inquired.

**"Well, really...I don't know"**

**"What?! You don't know!"** Clay surprised.

**"I know, but in the ancient Shen-gong-wu scroll doesn't show anything, but its energy is the same to any other Shen-gong-wu"** it said calmly.

**"Well, but it doesn't matter while it is a Shen-gong-wu"** the brown boy finished with the discussion. **"And, where is it?"**

Dojo pointed out the direction and without losing more time the dragon grew up to its normal size, the youths went up preparing to go to the search immediately.

* * *

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥†††•†††♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**"Very well old witch"**

The voice of the redheaded made echo in his entire evil lair.

**"It has been weeks since we don't know nothing about a Shen-gong-wu!"** he clamored in desperation. **"It won't be because you are being old and you no longer serve"**

**"WHAT!? damned insolent brat!" **She snorted furious, but immediately centered her attention in another thing. **"Oww, I can perceive it...is... it is a Shen-gong-wu!"**

**"It was time already old witch!"** Jack crossed his arms looking at the ghost. **"Which is it?"**

A minute of silence was imposed, Wuya didn't respond.

**"Wuya?"**

**"I cannot perceive it, I don't know which it is"**

**"Great! We will look for a Shen-gong-wu which we not even know which is"** he said, his tone of sarcastic voice.

**"Don't provoke me brat!"** she grunted.

**"Ok...then, where do we go?"**

**"To the east"**

With that said, both left in search of the Shen-gong-wu...

* * *

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥†††•†††♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

The place was wide; its form was that of an old temple or rather the remains of one. It was covered with fog and difficultly one could walk.

**"Ouch!"**

A chosen one complained when he hitting his foot with a stone.

**"What did happen to you Rai?"**

**"I hit my foot with a rock"** he said annoying while he kneaded his foot. **"In this place I cannot see anything!"**

**"Do not despair my friend, the concentration it is the key"** Omi said.

**"'Course, if you say so"** Raimundo inquired disparagingly.

The guys continued observing the few they can see of the place, it has several statues around out of the thrown room, many of them you could see, others were half broken and one that another whole one. The columns were completely crumbled and some half complete ones, besides being standing.

The investigation continued, each one had decided to separate to cover more land, so Omi went to check the surroundings of the temple, Clay went with Dojo to the statues, Kimiko was toward to the east, what could be said, the meditation room while Raimundo went to the altar.

**"If I were a Shen-gong-wu... where would I hide?"**

The brown walked observing the best that he could the altar, there was a great statue made of brass; it seemed that it had thousands of years there. The figure was very strange, it was among human figure with animal, because it had claws where the hands go and two horns on its head, although it was not well-known which gender it was, the figure seemed to be masculine.

**"Hmmmm...what we have here..."**

Raimundo inspected the statue to realize that there's a strange gem his chest.

**"Great! I found it"** he said joyful

He took the gem and observes it during a while, its shine was very strange and singular, the object was very small as to be a Shen-gong-wu, but if Dojo didn't know well what it was, perhaps because it was different to the other ones.

When Rai prepared to call to his friends over the discovery, a noise like of something being activated was listened, the brown turned toward the statue and observed as the eyes of the figure were opened up, when seeing it the boy frightened, but before being able to make any movement, a part of the floor opened up and the brown fell into.

**"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"**

Raimundo's scream got the attention of his partners who immediately went to see what happened...

* * *

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥†††•†††♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**"In this place I can't see anything"**

Jack protested when walking among the fog.

**"How am I supposed to find the Shen-gong-wu when I can't see"** he griped. **"Besides I can't also see if those losers are here"**

**"Stops complaining Jack and better you begin to look for the Shen-gong-wu"**

**"I'm doing!"**

Wuya flew for all sides trying to find the object, while the redheaded walked somewhere over there, until he found a kind of a room. He entered without doubting, the place stored many weapons of different kinds, all of them old and rusty, Jack continued with his walk until kicked something in the floor.

**"Huh?"**

He bent over to see what it was, realized that it was a kind of a locket, old and very strange.

**"It could be this..."** he murmured to himself.

The redheaded observed the object carefully in his hands, it was very small and seemed to be a valuable gem, maybe it would be the Shen-gong-wu that they were looking for.

**"Great! It was too easy"** he laughed to himself and when he prepared to leave the place, a crack was listened paralyzing the youth. **"What was that?"**

Suddenly, Jack could sight a figure in the distance, the curiosity was the first thing that filled to the young one and at once he came closer to the object.

The Gothic boy saw up to the statue on a pseudo-tiny altar, apparently it was made of brass and it had been there long time. When he is being seeing it, the boy realized a small opening in its chest, the silhouette of the hole was similar to the form of the gem, with curiosity, and Jack placed the gem in the hole, waiting for some reaction. Nothing...

**"Hmmmm...what a fiasco"**

But before having the intention of removing the stone, a strange sound made echo on room, Jack turned to see to all sides trying to find the origin of the noise, but in that moment a part of the floor opens up and the boy falls into.

**"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"**

* * *

**♥†††Last Notes†††♥**

Ok, here is the chapter one, what do you think about it?, did you like it?, I hope so, anyway I loved doing this fic, yeah this took me two and a half hours to translate it from my Spanish fic, yeah because I had to change some words and make them have sense in English, besides I wrote the story in Spanish because I forget easily the words and the idea, so I had to do two form before I can update this, anyway ...I'm sick and my head hurt, so I'll stop here the last notes...

I'd like to know what you think about this fic, so please R/R, review!!!! I really want to know your opinion, they all will be accepting (only anti-slash reviews will be erased and I won't bother to answer). Thanks! nOn

* * *

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ To be continued...ok? n-n ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

* * *

**♥†††L.M.N†††♥**

**♥†††Ludra Maco Naít†††♥**


	2. We need find a exit

* * *

♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥• **"Unforgivable Love"** •♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥  
**By LudraJenova**

* * *

♥•♥•**Ludra's Notes**•♥•♥

Hiya! nOn I'm back! Ok, ok I know it, this was time already to update this n-nUhehehehehehe, well sorry to take meso long, well I was busy with other things you know, I realize that there's so little time in the day to do many things…anyway here I am! With the second chapter! XD yai!

I saw the review! Thanks per them! they made me happy n-n…well as I don't know what more to say…I just gonna let you read the chapter!

Be happy gals and guys! XD

* * *

**Enjoy it!  
L.M.N**

* * *

•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•

**"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"**

Raimundo's scream made echo along his fall, he tried to use a Shen-gong-wu, but it didn't work, confused the youth for this reason used his skills of Dragon Xiaolin to fall without being beaten.

When landing, Rai tries to observe where he was, the place was dark and illuminated only per a torch in the distance.

**"Where the hell am I?"**

He say to himself, the place didn't seem a cave at all, it seemed more like a tunnel, but the issue was where it took.

The brown didn't wait more and he guided to search per an exit without before take the torch and illuminate the road.

* * *

•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•

**"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"**

Jack fell quickly as his scream it was deepened, the first thing that he made was to use a Shen-gong-wu, but this didn't work, with confused look about that the boy decided to use his jetpack better, at the beginning it work very well but almost to arrive to the floor it stopped to work.

**"Aouch"**

He complained to the blow, when he get up the redheaded kneaded his butt and observed the place, everything was covered per darkness, with it Jack frightened, he swallowed hard and tried to clarify his view in the face of the dimness.

_**'Relax Jack...'**_ he said mentally. **_'Nothing will happen, relax here there isn't any enormous monster, with sharp claws and teeth, with great fresh and thirsty flesh appetite of blood'_ **therewith, the boy was cursed his great imagination that didn't help him at all.

When he controlled, the redheaded one decided to walk and to search per some exit.

* * *

•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•

**"¡RAIMUNDO!"**

The three boys screamed searching per their missing friend everywhere.

**"¡JACK!"**

The Wuya's scream was given place, the youths turned to meet with the ghost.

**"Wuya!"** they said to the unison.

**"Xiaolin warriors"** she said not surprised at all.

**"And, err...where your partner, Jack Spicer is?"** did Dojo inquire.

**"It's not your business; did I also believe that they were four dragons, where Raimundo is?"**

The three boys looked at themselves to each other.

**"Well, well, it seems that we are in the same condition"** she said and floated around them. **"I offer a truce, until finding our missing persons"**

**"How we know that you won't make anything"** the girl of the fire replied.

**"I am not able to; although I wanted I could not make nothing to you all"**

**"The ghost lady is right partners"** Clay said.

**"Well Wuya, we accept your truce"** Omi puffed. **"But anything of tricks"**

**"I already told you that I cannot make anything"**

Therewith they began to search in the whole place per the two boys, forgetting about the Shen-gong-wu.

* * *

•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•

**"Great, where will it take me?"**

The brown puffed when seeing that the road continued without ending, he continued this way until arrive to a crossing of two roads.

"**What I needed, now where I have to go?"**

He observed the roads, none showed an exit fast, just more stretch, with a resigned sigh Raimundo chose the right, but he stopped when hearing a noise come from there.

**_'What is that noise?... steps?'_** he wondered mentally.

The brown lift the torch more trying to see; immediately he was set in battle position by anything that came out of there. Soon the steps became clearer, they advanced toward where he was, the worry took him, and the doubt burdened him while the steps came closer more and more.

**_'What will it be?' _**he continued nervous. **_'It will be an animal or a kind of monster'_**

Now that he thought it well Raimundo, he had never thought about monsters neither anything per the style, he beside of his care-free character, was very realistic and he didn't believe in anything of those "infantile" foolishness of fairies, demons neither extraneous beings, but now knowing Dojo a true Dragon, those Shen-gong-wu, a ghost woman, magic powers among more, his approach of the reality was different so a monster well could be.

He continued in the same position waiting per anything to appear, but bigger was his surprise when the last steps were given place revealing to the coming strange being.

**"Jack Spicer?"** He said, completely incredulous voice.

**"Raimundo?"** the redheaded said similar surprised as the other boy. **"What do you do here?"**

**"Because I... wait a moment,you tell me first"**

Jack sighed a little, crossed his arms and he look askance at the Brazilian.

**"I fell here"**

**"Did you fall?" **he repeats. **"Don't tell me that you found a gem like this?"** Rai say and take out of his pocket the stranger stone.

The redheaded one was openmouthed when seeing the stone.

"**Yes, it's similar to the one that I found"**

**"And don't tell me that you removed it of the statue and suddenly you fell here, right?"**

**"Ahmm...no, in fact I set it, I found it on the floor and I put it into the statue, later I fell"**

**"Huh?"** Raimundo surprised. **"Well that doesn't matter now"** he said wanting to change conversation. **"We need find an exit"**

The redheaded nodded in agree.

**"So Jack I offer you a truce until we find the exit, what do you think?"**

**"Well, do you have some Shen-gong-wu?"** he inquired.

**"Yes, I have Mantis Flip Coin, but doesn't work to me, and you?"**

**"I've the Third Arm Sash, but it didn't work too"** he said observing with rebuff the scope.

**"That's weird"**

**"¿Huh?"**

**"None Shen-gong-wu worked" **he said at same time he raise the torch toward the tunnels' sides. **"Seems like this place avoided its powers"**

**"You mean as if there was some kind of field that avoids the magic"** Jack said making a jeer grimace of that conclusion. **"That sound stupid, don't you think?"**

**"Hey, we haveobjects that make surprising things, you have Wuya a witch phantom and I have a real Chinese dragon!"** he clamored mad.

**"Ok, you have a point"**

Raimundo slap to his face with desperation.

**"Whatever...that doesn't matter anymore"** he calmly said. **"Hey, do you have that flyingmachine with you?"** he asked.

**"My jetpack?"**

**"Yeah, with that thing maybe we can fly and we can..."** before he could end, the redheaded interrupt him.

**"It doesn't work"** he puffed. **"I used it to avoid falling, but it break down"**

**"What!...you can't fix it?"**

**"Of course I can, but I need my tools"**

**"And where are they, don't tell me that in your house"** he replied.

**"Bingo!"**

**"Great, just great"** he said mad. **"Oh yeah, you're a great evil boy genius" **he snorted.

**"Hey, OF COURSE I AM!"**

**"No, you're not!"**

**"Yes I am!"**

**"No, you're not! "**

The two boys began to argue, each one angering more and more with the other.

**"Wait!"**

**"WHAT?"**

**"We're argue like two idiots"**

"**Speaks by yourself!"** bellowed. **"I'm not an idiot"**

**"Me neither!"**

Again the two youths discussed foolishly again, they continued this way per around five minutes every time being insulted, remembering errors, among more, until both realized that they were only losing time.

**"This doesn't matter Jack!"** emphasized the brown. **"We're only becoming enemies more than what we are"**

**"I agree"**

**"So, peace?"** he say and he offers his hand to the Gothic boy.

**"Peace"** with that he narrows Rai's hand. **"Now we left behind the discrepancies, what we gonna do now?"**

**"As I see, we haven't more than to walk" **suggested. **"So, as you come from the right, there's not more than the left"**

With that the two boys continued with the march. During the time of the journey, Jack talked things on him to Raimundo, not really importing that the boy was his enemy, he simply conversed with him or rather for himself since the brown didn't respond he only listen the talk of the redheaded one, besides when he tried to say something, the other boy shut him up by responded himself, therewith the Brazilian opted better to keep silent.

The time go out quickly, still more than the normal because the two youths didn't know the hour neither how much time had passed from their encounter. Although they didn't know the time, the brown felt like had been hours and exaggerating, possibly weeks, but to Jack just some minutes since he was entertaining in his chat.

**"Hey Raimundo, don't you think that I should attack you all when we go out with some new Jack-bots?"** the boy comment with joy. **"I was thinking of some different models..."**

**"Arghhhhhh"** grunted. **"You just can't shut up, you've been spoken during hours!"**

**"Hey, how do you know that?"**

**"I don't know, but it seems like that, so shut up already!" **he yelled without a gout of patience.

Jack gave a look to the brown, but he simply closed his eyes and sighed.

**"Ok"** bare answer.

**"Are you serious?"** Raimundo stunned when seeing the other boy's agree.

**"Yeah"** with that, Jack continues walking, leaving a confused Raimundo.

* * *

•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•

The day was running out without the two youths' sign, Omi and the other ones still continued looking for them in surroundings.

**"Find something?" **Dojo asked when meeting all in the altar.

**"Nothing"** she said disappointed.

**"Same here"** Clay sighed at same time he sat down next to Kim. **"And you Omi?"**

**"ANYTHING!"** he complained. **"Wuya?"**

**"Same"**

**"This is strange, it seems like they were eaten by earth"** Dojo clamored.

**"Maybe!"** the monk howled.

**"What do you mean Omi?"** the girl inquired.

**"Perhaps Raimundo and Jack if they were eaten by the earth"**

**"That doesn't sense"** Wuya said.** "And if it was that, like they would arrive there?"**

**"I don't have any idea"** Clay adduced.

**"Anyway we don't have more ideas"** Dojo spoke. **"Wuya you can pass over object, why you don't go by the floor to see if you find something"**

**"We won't find nothing else that earth"** emphasized.

**"Wuya, please"** Kim begged. **"Don't you want to find Jack?"**

**"Hmmm now that I thinking it, maybe not"**

**"Wuya!"**

**"Okay"**

With that the witch ghost went to the floor, but her surprise she couldn't enter, she attempted a couple times but no matter how much she wanted she wasn't able to pass.

**"C'mon, Wuya we don't have the whole time of the world"** Dojo complained.

**"I'm trying it, pest!"** she bellowed. **"But I can't pass"**

**"What?"** all say to the unison.

**"It seems as if there some king of magic barrier"** she inquired.

**"Then there is more than earth there"**

**"You are right Kimiko"**

The boys looked per a moment the floor trying to analyze the new data.

**"But why?"** ask the smaller one after a while.

**"This is a protection barrier, somebody put it to keep safe something"** explained the ghost.

**"Let me see"**

Kimiko drew up her Shen-gong-wu.

**"Falcon's Eye!"** she scream out and tried to see by the floor, but her bad luck didn't get it. **"Hey, I can't see anything"** she said slighted.

**"This barrier doesn't allow any kind of magic, neither the Shen-gong-wu"** Wuya announced.

**"Then these ruins have some secret inside"** Omi acquired.

**"Indeed"**

**"We need more information partners"** Clay said.

**"And I know where to find it" **the girl exclaimed. **"We have to ask to Master Fung"**

With that all left up toward the Xiaolin temple on Dojo, inclusive the witch ghost go with them promising that she wouldn't make any trick neither she would take advantage of the condition and she will steal the Shen-gong-wu.

* * *

•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•

The silence went immense to exception of their steps when walking per the tunnel, was time since Jack had been quiet and Raimundo began to feel uncomfortable about so much silence.

**_'C'mon Raimundo, it's just silence' _**he thought**_. 'There's not nothing bad about that... although it's bothering me awful!'_** he complained mentally.

Walking in this form had become heavier and the Brazilian began to regret to shut up the redheaded.

**_'C'mon Raimundo you can't regret it!'_** the brown encourage himself. **_'Your the one that shut up him, you can't tell him speaks now, where the pride is!'_** a big sigh left the brown's mouth, he can't longer support this condition and he would do something that he never liked to do.

**"Hey Jack..."** he began.

The redheaded stopped and turned to see him.

**"Yes?"** he looks with contempt.

**"Ehmm...well, you wouldn't like to ta-tal-tallk, to say something...to make noise at least?"**

Jack's look changes now in a grimace with grace.

**"Ohh, but what my ears hear, the great Xiaolin Dragon of the wind is requesting to me, Jack Spicer, speaks!"** he makes fun.

**_'Great...below my pride'_** he bothered.

**"But weren't YOUthe one that wanted me be quiet, huh?" **he say derisively. **"What happened to you, Raimundo, didn't you like the silence?"**

**"If you already know so why you ask!" **he angered. **"Will you talk or not?"**

Jack continued smiling derisively, something like this was not always procured and he didn't plan to allow to go the opportunity to ridicule the brown boy.

**"Not until you apologize to me"**

**"WHAT!"**

Before the redheaded could say something more, a sudden burst of wind blow away the boy, Raimundo grabbed him per the waist avoiding to be taken by the strong wind while he fought to stay, the sudden action of the Brazilian caused that Jack's cheeks get red when feeling his arm around him. As the brown was the dragon of the wind, he tried to control the burst, after a couple times he was able to dominate it and made it waive.

**"Phew, I did it"** he said, still with an arm in the other boy's waist.

**"Errr...Raimundo"** called trying not to show his blush face.

**"Yes?"**

**"Would bother you to quit your arm from me?"**

Rai when realizing his grab on Jack he let him free immediately with surprise, a light red that flooded his cheeks.

**"Ahmm...sorry"** he mumbled.

**"No, I appreciate that"**

**"Huh?"**

**"You helped me, so I believe that I should tell you thank you"** the voice of the redheaded was soft.

Raimundo was a little amazed by the other boy's words, although he couldn't avoid smiling about that.

**"Your welcome"**

There was silence among both while they processed that their normal colors of face returned. Again the lack of noise bothered to the brown.

**"Hey Jack..."** he began, although he didn't know what to say.

**"Yes?"**

But before the brown could tell something, his stomach grunted in answer and light blushes of shame take him.

**"Are you hungry, aren't you?" **Jack intuited.

**"Hehehe, yeah that's right" **he laughed foolishly. **"We have been here a lot of time and already gave me hunger"**

Jack sighed; he began to take off the backpack that he always brought.

**"What are you doing?"** the brown snoop.

Jack didn't respond, he searched per something in his backpack, when finding it he offered it to the other boy.

**"Here, take this"**

**"What is it?"** he looks.

**"A chocolate, I always carry with some of them" **mumbled.

**"I believed in that backpacks yours only brought that flying machine" **he said while grabbed the chocolate and he looked at it. **"Don't you plan to poison me, do you?"**

**"Hey!"** he snatches him the chocolate. **"But if you don't want, very well"** he opens it up.

**"NO, I want it, please give me...I'm really hungry" **he begged.

Jack looked at it with grace; he returned the chocolate and drew one for himself. The two boys sat down, enjoying the "food" Raimundo ate it quickly while the redheaded slowly savoring it, there was the time that the brown requested per other, but it was denied, there weren't many and if they spend a lot of time to find the exit, they would need them at least to appease the hunger.

When they finish eating the two boys kept quiet, this time no uncomfortable for Raimundo, the brown turned to see Jack; there was a little light that offered another torch in the distance, he could see that the other boy was nervous, this worried him.

**"What the matter Jack?"**

**"Huh?...ah, hmmmm nothing"**

**"C'mon, although there's not a lot of light I can see that you're nervous"**

The redheaded didn't respond.

**"Hey, c'mon tell me"**

**"It's nothing"**

The answer was not satisfactory, Raimundo knew that there was something more in him, although Jack didn't want tell him, the brown wasn't the type of boys that saved his curiosity and left alone the other ones; in a way or another would make to the redheaded admit it.

**"Tell me"**

**"I already told you that it's nothing"**

**"Ok, you know I am tired so I'll take a nap here" **with that he lay down.

**"Why you don't take it near the light"** inquired.

**"Why?"**

**"Err...because..."**

**"Don't tell me that you're afraid of darkness, Spicer"** said and a mocking smile was put in his face.

**"Of course not!"**

**"Really?"** he smiles with malice. **"Then there's not problem that we rest here, there is?"** he back to lay down again.

**"No...I think so"**

Jack turned to see all sides, he could hear noises like something move along the place, the noise of the little wind that there was, Raimundo's respiration, his own become agitated, little by little he began to get more nervous.

**"OK, I admit it, the darkness scares me"** he exalted.

**"I knew it!"**

**"Ok, now that you're happy, can we go closer to the light?"** he screeched.

The two boys got up and they walked toward where was the torch, while they made it Jack unconsciously hold Raimundo's arm, this action caused that the brown blushed at the same time of being surprised, but he didn't make the lightest movement of quit him, seeing that the redheaded try to protect with him, that action made Rai feel stronger, his ego and manliness grow up... although he would prefer Jack to be a girl.

When arriving, they sit down again and now Raimundo would take his deserved nap.

* * *

•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•

Far away from the place, in the deep of the tunnel an enormous gate was seen, signs recorded were illuminated one by one, while a deep respiration was heard through the sides; in the center of it could be distinguished a hole.

* * *

♥•♥•**Last notes**•♥•♥

Well, what do you think?Ô.o…long doesn't it, well I did that way because it took me so long to update, so be happy because this chapter was in that way n-n…hehehehehehehe…anyway there wasn't so much Slash here, but be patient…soon you'll read it n-n. As you can see, here I write so much talk of the characters so I hope I write it well, like I try to translate it more or less like English chat…but I'm not so well so don't bother XP

Now, please let me know what do you thinks about this, I want to know your opinion, so please put a review (R/R), they all will be appreciate, thanks in advance!. See ya XD

* * *

♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥• **To be continued…ok? n-n** •♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥

* * *

•♥•**L.M.N**•♥•  
♥•♥•**Ludra Maco Naít**•♥•♥


End file.
